


Teachers' Lounge Cliques

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Teachers, Banter, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Teacher!Reader, gender neutral!reader, teacher!Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Tsukishima is a high school Geology teacher. You're a high school English teacher. Somehow, despite your differences, you still manage to be the cutest couple in the teachers' lounge.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 84





	Teachers' Lounge Cliques

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on June 3, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/161393645613/youre-in-the-science-teacher-clique-and-i-hang). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: "You’re in the science teacher clique and I hang with the English teachers. I’d say our love is like Romeo and Juliet but I don’t think you’d like that much" with tsukishima? I just have a lot of feels abt his bitch ass fml

It’s the third time in less than fifteen minutes that Tsukishima has let out such an exasperated sigh. You look up from the book you’re reading and find him leaning forward, using his free hand to support himself and simultaneously cover his mouth in frustration.

“That bad, huh?” you say. You flip your book over to keep it open while you pick your tea up from off the desk.

“This one’s on you. ‘Sedentary’ was one of the vocab words you gave to your classes this week.” You eye him over your mug, a little lost. “They wrote ‘sedentary’ rock every time they meant ‘sedimentary’.”

This is something you need to see for yourself, so you rise from your seat–mug in hand–and walk to his side of the desk. He hands you the quiz, circling the word in red pencil before he does so. Sure enough, it says sedentary when it shouldn’t. Chuckling, you hand the quiz back to him.

“Well, they aren’t entirely wrong. Rocks don’t move unless they’re moved by an external force. And a sedimentary rock would have to be pretty sedentary in order for its layers to build up, no? Perhaps, you need to step it up, Tsukishima-sensei, so that your students know the difference between our subjects well enough.”

You lean back against the desk and take a sip from your mug with a faux-innocent shrug. Tsukishima tries to fight the smirk tugging at his lips. The pride he feels knowing that he got you into his subject conflicts with the fact that he’s a little peeved with you for being a wise-ass about it. He knows he’s the last person who gets to be annoyed about that.

Everyone else in the teacher’s lounge, however, _is_ irked by it. Albeit, they’re annoyed about the clearly flirtatious interactions between the two of you: it was abnormal enough to them that the two of you were an item. At least it’s later in the day at this point. Classes are already over and you’re just waiting for Tsukishima to finish up grading quizzes before you go to dinner. Most of your colleagues left for the evening, but the ones remaining make the awkward tension in the air thick enough. They’re thankfully trickling out as the two of you talk, though.

“Or maybe,” he starts, giving you what looks like a sweet smile on the surface, “you should choose your weekly vocabulary for your classes with more diligence so they don’t confuse them with what I’m teaching them in my class. Especially not after I tell you my lesson plans for the week.”

You roll your eyes but can’t feign off the smile that comes with it. If you had been at home or at his place, you would have been more than inclined to kiss that grin on his face off. Behind you, you hear a scoff and a click of a tongue. It’s one of your fellow English teachers, so you feel no need to turn around. They shuffle a few things on their desk before zipping their bag up and bidding the two of you a farewell. Tsukishima’s smile slowly fades after this. His eyes shift only slightly to their form behind you and back to you.

The two of you are the last remaining teachers in the lounge.

When they’re gone and out of earshot, you speak up, “I wouldn’t worry too much. I think everyone’s thrown off by the fact that we broke the social norm of this faculty: you’re in the science teacher clique and I hang with the English teachers.” You pause momentarily, another smile making it’s way to your face. “I’d say our love is like Romeo and Juliet, but I don’t think you’d like that much.”

Tsukishima deadpans and and lowers his chin for a brief moment. With the last of his quizzes finally graded, he stacks them together and places them in one of the desk drawers. You place your mug on his desk so you can cross your arms over your chest.

“I said I didn’t think you’d like it much.”

“I’m sure you can think of a better ‘forbidden’ couple,” he murmurs. “I’d rather we not end up dead.”

You sigh and cock your head. He rises from his seat, briefcase in tow. “When Romeo and Juliet speak to each other, they finish each other’s iambic pentameter. It’s like finishing each other’s sentences, but to the next level. And I quite like the idea of us completing each other in a similar way.”

Tsukishima turns to you and blinks, a little taken aback, but finds it hard to keep back another smile. He leans into you for a kiss and you’re more than happy to oblige. Kissing at work is far from something he ever likes doing, but there’s something about now that makes it feel more than right.

He knows one thing about the play for certain: Romeo and Juliet really were in love.


End file.
